


Мартовские безумцы (The March Madmen)

by stanpool



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And one more ficus, Character Study, Draco Malfoy lives in the Muggle World, Draco Malfoy-centric, Enemies to Friends, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Millicent Bulstrode Is a Good Friend, Misunderstandings, Plants, Post-Hogwarts, Slow Romance, Still life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28601892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stanpool/pseuds/stanpool
Summary: Драко чинит магические артефакты в "Горбин и Беркс", живёт в маггловском Лондоне и растит фикус. Невилл носит нелепые свитера, курит и изучает растения.Они (не) встречаются.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom & Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 7





	Мартовские безумцы (The March Madmen)

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо бете Миравно (mi=) за правки с:
> 
> Аестетик к этому тексту: https://imgur.com/w3SysNr
> 
> В тексте содержатся элементы нелинейного повествования (!)

Тихо.

Драко привык, что в поездах не бывает тихо.

В Хогвартс-экспрессе всегда стоял гул, между вагонами всегда ходила женщина с тележкой со сладостями, и когда они с Панси сталкивались коленями, Драко внутренне всегда съёживался, а Панси — непременно улыбалась.

С возрастом Драко становился сентиментальнее. (Драко было всего двадцать три.)

Сидя в поезде, он то и дело вспоминал Хогвартс. Как если бы школа была незакрытым гештальтом — и в некотором смысле так оно и было. Драко ведь не закончил последний курс. Смутные воспоминания оставил о себе пятый, а к окончанию последнего для него, шестого, Драко и вовсе не соображал, что делает.

Поэтому он без колебаний тогда и без сожалений сейчас воспользовался правом не продолжать учёбу.

Поэтому поезда вызывали у него те же ассоциации, что в детстве.

Платформа девять и три четверти. Шум. Суматоха. Всюду остроконечные шляпы и блестящие форменные мантии. Его пока гордый отец и ещё счастливая при нём мама. Хогвартс-экспресс. Окликающие Драко приятели — Винс и Грег — и толпящиеся на платформе, совершенно не знакомые ему лица. Поттер — раздражающий и бестолковый. Низкий мальчишка с колдокамерой, чьё мертвенно-бледное лицо Драко ох как хотел бы не помнить и не знать. Считаные минуты до отправления и последние наставления отца. Блейз Забини, который всегда подсаживался к нему, но за всю поездку едва ли произносил больше двух-трёх предложений. Тео Нотт, отрешённый от всех и увлечённый книгой или газетой. Пышка Миллисент Булстроуд, оказывающая Драко знаки внимания, и его всегда кривящийся на это рот.

Снова окунуться в воспоминания, зайти в платяной шкаф и выйти совсем на другой остановке, в другое время, сидя в другом поезде, будучи бесповоротно — и в чём-то фатально — другим было и странно, и легко одновременно.

В конце концов, одно живое напоминание тех лет часто мелькало в прессе (Поттер). Другое — продолжало отправлять к Драко своего филина (Люциус). С письмами, которые он не читал; посылками, которые он отправлял назад, не распаковывая; и подачками, в которых он не нуждался. Даже если на самом деле Драко мог с тем же успехом нищенствовать на пересечении Косого с Лютным.

Теперь Драко вынужденно снимал квартиру с такими же неудачниками, как он сам — Тео Ноттом и Миллисент Булстроуд.

Первого не взяли в Отдел Тайн из-за семьи, поэтому он устроился в новое подразделение Министерства магии по сотрудничеству с магглами. И это Тео, который понятия не имел, как работают прачечные самообслуживания! Драко сдавал грязное бельё за себя и за Нотта. Или подсовывал его Милли. Или скидывал всё на Панси, которая забегала к ним изредка и никогда не допивала свой зелёный чай.

Что касается Милли, она стала гораздо невыносимее, чем была в школе. Издевалась над его причёской и маггловскими вещами. Брала сломанные омнинокли и вредноскопы клиентов Драко и никогда не ставила их на место. А её стряпню и вовсе нельзя было есть без угрозы для жизни.

Большую часть времени Милли бездельничала и нигде не работала. Тем не менее, она исправно платила свою часть аренды, а на остальное Драко было плевать. Он подозревал, что Милли могла легко обойтись и без соседей. Она нуждалась скорее в друзьях, чем в деньгах. (Даже если все её друзья были зацикленными на себе слизеринцами.)

Ещё одно живое напоминание школьных лет Драко видел перед собой сейчас.

Невилл Лонгботтом сидел напротив него и увлечённо читал свой научный журнал по гербологии. И когда поезд слегка потряхивало, а их колени сталкивались, Драко отводил глаза и придерживал горшок с цветком — разросшимся и цветущим.

— Вы, парни, что, ботаники? — гоготнул проходивший мимо них маггл. Коренастый и тупоголовый, он выглядел точно как Флинт.

Может, это и был Флинт, решил Драко, отмечая кривоватые передние зубы. Жизнь полна сюрпризов.

— Свали, — прошипел Драко.

И маггл, подражая Маркусу Флинту и в этом, показал ему средний палец.

Драко закатил глаза. Невилл улыбнулся и взял Драко за руку, сжав его ладонь в своей.

Он словно не стеснялся ни его хамства, ни их сталкивающихся коленей, ни Драко вообще. И быть может, подумал Драко, пока поезд мчал в западный Уэльс, всему виной март, что приходит с бурей, а уходит с теплом.

*** * ***

Мысленно возвращаться в прошлое было для Драко так же привычно, как избегать напоминаний о нём в жизни.

С этого, вероятно, и следовало начать.

Май больше года тому назад. Хогвартс. Воспоминания, навсегда связанные с этим местом. С этим днём. Презрительные взгляды тех, кто сталкивался с Драко у постамента в память о погибших в Битве за Хогвартс.

Драко не сомневался, что многие из присутствующих здесь волшебников и волшебниц понятия не имели, зачем он пришёл. Считали, что Драко лучше уйти и не позориться.

Они не верили, что он мог измениться. Что Драко никогда и не был по-настоящему ни Пожирателем смерти, ни злым и жестоким по натуре.

А может, был. В пятнадцать, когда бушевали гормоны, амбиции и страшная неуверенность в себе, толкавшая на мерзкие поступки в попытках заслужить одобрение отца, друзей. Внимание Поттера.

Драко хотел уйти.

В конце концов, заявиться сюда даже не было его решением.

Он лишь сдерживал обещание, которое дал матери. И теперь, когда Нарцисса здоровалась с кем-то из Министерства, он заметил лохматую башку Поттера, блестящий аврорский значок на его мантии и хохочущего рядом с ним Уизли, Драко медленно — чтобы не казалось, будто он сбегает — зашагал к выходу, по пути завязывая шарф. Единственная дорогая вещь, которая осталась у Драко из Малфой-менора.

На улице было свежо. Никакой духоты и людей.

И хотя с самого утра накрапывал дождь, а со стороны Запретного леса к стенам замка крался туман, из-за туч выглядывало солнце. Лето если ещё не стояло на пороге, всё равно чувствовалось. (Так, как могло чувствоваться только в Хогвартсе, где с одной стороны был густой лес, с другой — озеро, и всё это посреди колючей, ветреной Шотландии.)

Драко бродил вокруг замка, стараясь смотреть куда угодно, но не на башни и многовековые своды: на поле для квиддича вдалеке или вот — на ряды теплиц. Гордость миссис Спраут.

В Камдене, где Драко прожил год, пока не закончились его сбережения, тоже было много растений. В основном маггловских — _не волшебных_ , — но были и те, что напоминали Драко о его настоящем доме.

Фокусы _(1)_ выглядели как мандрагоры, но не могли никого оглушить. Старушка-владелица умоляла Драко позаботиться о них. Беречь от сквозняка, поливать не чаще раза в неделю и периодически опрыскивать.

Драко, конечно, забыл о растениях в первый же день и не вспоминал о них, пока у _фокусов_ не стали опадать листья.

В то время Драко гораздо больше волновали мудрёные маггловские технологии и запутанная схема лондонской подземки и даблдекеров. Да и дела в лавке «Горбина и Беркса», куда Драко устроился подмастерьем — по сути, это было единственное место, куда Драко смог устроиться вообще — шли не очень.

И всё же, когда ему пришлось съехать, он из вредности прихватил один, самый живучий _фокус_ с собой.

— Малфой?

Драко поёжился, взятый врасплох, и втянул голову в плечи прежде, чем обернуться.

Невилл Лонгботтом стоял позади него и удивлённо, а наполовину — как-то жалостливо смотрел то на Драко, то на теплицу позади него. 

— Хм… Что нового? — неумело попытался разговорить его Лонгботтом. Драко даже стало смешно.

Он задумался, когда видел Лонгботтома в последний раз. После Битвы? Или после суда над Люциусом? А может, после того, как однажды Драко приехал в Хогвартс посреди учебного года, долго гулял по Хогсмиду и пешком добрёл до замка, чтобы так и не осмелиться туда зайти?

Казалось, Драко заметил Лонгботтома в одной из теплиц тогда — чёрт его знает, он это был или кто-то ещё.

Драко присмотрелся к нему внимательнее. В надежде, что Лонгботтому станет некомфортно и он уйдёт, но также потому, что Драко никогда не мог бороться с собственным любопытством.

Лонгботтом выглядел гораздо увереннее и старше сейчас. Драко свою уверенность растерял где-то по дороге.

— Ты последний, кого я ожидал здесь увидеть, — зачем-то сообщил Лонгботтом.

Предубеждение и ненависть — всё как всегда.

— Азкабан уже не тот.

— Да нет, я…

— Оставь это, — перебил он. — Мне плевать.

Драко шмыгнул носом — от холода, наверное — и прошёл мимо Лонгботтома.

Жаль, что аппарировать из Хогвартса было по-прежнему нельзя.

— Я лишь хотел сказать, что меня тоже всегда тянет сюда, — тихо сказал Лонгботтом. — К теплицам.

Драко его проигнорировал.

*

В июне, когда Нарцисса пригрозила, что не станет с ним разговаривать, если он не явится на годовщину смерти Дамблдора, Драко уже не мог улизнуть, хотя и ненавидел это место.

Чтобы уважить маму, он ходил по Большому залу, с кем-то здоровался, тщательно избегая смутно знакомых голосов, но в какой-то момент всё равно наткнулся на болвана.

Кормак Маклагген развопился, как банши, что семье Малфоев здесь не место. Драко, по его мнению, убил Дамблдора, мама — помогала Тёмного Лорду избавляться от тел.

Слушая его нелепые обвинения в гремящей тишине зала, Драко словно нырял глубоко под воду с открытыми глаза. Редкий случай, когда он даже жалел, что среди зевак не оказалось Поттера.

Вот кто смог бы поставить Маклаггена на место. Или рассказать, как всё было на самом деле. Мама спасла Поттеру жизнь, а Дамблдора убил вовсе не Драко. По сути, виной всему его тайны и секреты, а никак не Снейп. (Снейп, которого причисляли к героям и который преспокойно жил в глуши подальше от людей. Включая таких идиотов, как Маклагген.)

И всё это, если бы Поттер отреагировал вообще.

В последние годы у них сложилось что-то вроде деятельного нейтралитета. Конечно, они продолжали ненавидеть друг друга, но теперь вышли на новый уровень и предпочитали демонстрировать свою неприязнь глухой, как _Протего тоталум_ , стеной безразличия.

Драко вышел на улицу, прихватив с собой бокал огневиски, и тогда-то встретил Лонгботтома снова. Тот стоял у облюбованных им теплиц и курил маггловские сигареты.

Лонгботтом и одет был совсем по-маггловски: джинсы, рубашка, кроссовки. Такая сейчас была мода. Но то-то и оно: модником Лонгботтома он не помнил. Взрывающим котлы на зельях — да. Изгоем, отирающимся возле декана Хаффлпаффа — тоже. Модником — никогда.

Драко икнул, и Лонгботтом вздрогнул, но не закашлялся. Значит, курил он не в первый раз.

— Малфой?

— Лонгботтом, — отозвался Драко на автомате.

Лонгботтом мазнул по нему взглядом и вернулся к своему занятию.

Ничего удивительного. Драко ожидал, что таким, как он, меньше всего хотелось иметь с ним дело — неважно, учились они вместе или нет.

А может, именно потому, что учились. Драко ведь был в Инспекционной дружине, был старостой Слизерина, привёл Пожирателей смерти в Хогвартс и первым наставил на Дамблдора палочку. (В ту пору или чуть раньше он наставлял палочку и на Лонгботтома.)

— Поделишься? — спросил Драко, неожиданно для самого себя.

И что-то наверняка хаффлпаффское в Лонгботтоме заставило его кивнуть и протянуть Драко пачку.

Драко достал сигарету, сжал губами, и когда Лонгботтом наставил на него палочку, Драко зажмурился. Если вместо того, чтобы поджечь конец сигареты _Инсендио_ , Лонгботтом поджарит Драко — значит, такова судьба.

— Вот и всё, — вместо этого сказал Лонгботтом. И Драко затянулся, почти сразу закашлявшись.

Лонгботтом улыбнулся.

— Давно не курил, — осадил его Драко.

— Знакомо.

Теперь над ним усмехался Невилл Лонгботтом. И правда: вот и всё.

Драко затянулся снова уже из чистого соревновательного духа — вышло куда приличнее. Ему вообще многое удавалось не то чтобы влёт, но после нескольких попыток и упорства. Главное, чтобы это рвение было откуда взять и куда применить.

— И почему ты вообще здесь? Разве ты не должен быть, — Драко махнул рукой в сторону Хогвартса. — В Большом зале? Или толкать речи вместе с героем-Поттером?

Лонгботтом хмыкнул, посмотрев куда-то мимо него.

В детстве так часто поступала мама, когда Драко задавал слишком банальные вопросы, а ей всё равно приходилось на них отвечать. В детстве Лонгботтома… Драко ничего о нём не знал. Их семьи никогда не дружили — и вряд ли могли, — но Драко слышал немало историй о «железной» Августе от деда.

— Может быть потому, что я не по героям. Я по гераням.

Драко подумал, что он вот — по геям. Но это тоже совсем не ответ.

Лонгботтом отвернулся и выдохнул дым в сторону.

У него резко выделялся кадык, заметил Драко вдруг. И манжеты рубашки были расстёгнуты, без всяких запонок.

— А ты?

Драко завис. Наполовину потому, что не ожидал продолжения разговора, наполовину потому, что в отличие от Лонгботтома в пятнадцать, Лонгботтом в его двадцать два оказался… ничего?

— Чего?

— Что насчёт тебя?

— А я по _фокусам_.

И если его слова Лонгботтома и смутили, он этого не показал.

— Останешься?

— А ты, Лонгботтом, останешься? — задал встречный вопрос Драко.

Разговаривать — всегда было плохим вариантом. Всегда.

— Невилл.

Драко пожал плечами. Без разницы.

Имя Лонгботтома звучало неправильно из его уст, а Драко старался сократить количество неправильного в своей жизни.

— Не знаю, — Лонгботтом затянулся. — Наверное. Только не здесь.

— А я, Лонгботтом, запущу в себя Авадой, если ещё хоть раз поведусь на уговоры матушки и прийду сюда снова, — сказал Драко и затушил сигарету, отлевитировав окурок в урну.

Лонгботтом продолжил дымить. У него — раз уж Драко решил подмечать всё — были красивые руки.

*

В следующий раз он увидел Лонгботтома осенью.

Горбин-младший давно ушёл домой. Мистера Беркса он в глаза не видел — ходили слухи, что его семья вот как полвека тому назад перебралась на один из островов архипелага Силли. А сам Драко не торопился закрывать магазин и возился с проявителем врагов клиента.

На входной двери звякнул колокольчик, и Драко вышел из подсобки, гадая, кто мог заявиться сюда в такой час. Тем более в пятницу, когда в «Дырявом котле» и пабах по соседству было не протолкнуться ещё в пять.

Лонгботтом топтался у витрины и задумчиво разглядывал стоящий там измеритель угроз — массивное устройство, похожее на старинные напольные часы. Раритетная вещь начала двадцатого века, которую Драко намеревался починить.

— Чем могу помочь? — холодно начал Драко.

Репутации у лавки «Горбина и Беркса» была так себе. И всё же она у неё имелась. Драко мог быть не в восторге от визита Лонгботтома, но обслужить его был обязан.

— Привет. Не знал, что ты здесь работаешь, — соврал Лонгботтом, потому что все в Магической Англии знали, где он работает. В первую очередь из-за статьи, вышедшей пару лет назад.

Драко тогда посвятили целых два абзаца, и с тех самых пор у лавки «Горбин и Беркс» периодически околачивались журналисты.

Однажды на Драко с криком: «Чистокровным — смерть!» даже напал какой-то фанатик в чёрном капюшоне. Иронично, что пока Драко лежал в Мунго, оказалось, что нападавший — среди прочего — применил к нему _Эверте Статум_ , а расследовать дело поручили аврору Поттеру.

— У меня тут кое-что сломалось, — наконец перестал ходить вокруг да около Лонгботтом и выложил на прилавок делюминатор.

В мире было несколько обладателей таких штук. Драко не знал, что Лонгботтом из их числа.

Он попробовал погасить свет в лавке один раз, другой — всё было без толку. Делюминтор только щёлкал, как маггловская зажигалка, а свет в лавке как горел, так и продолжал гореть.

— Сможешь починить? — упрямо тыкал ему Лонгботтом.

Он сутулился, словно стеснялся своего роста, и был одет в двухцветный свитер с нелепой надписью: «кто-то: сколько у тебя друзей? я: мандрагорно». _(_ _2)_

— Да. Время работы от трёх до десяти рабочих дней. Оплата вперёд. Наша почтовая сова сообщит, когда можно будет забрать заказ.

Лонгботтом кивнул и передал Драко несколько галлеонов, коснувшись его руки.

— Значит, ещё увидимся.

— Да.

А через пару дней о визите Лонгботтома в лавку «Горбин и Беркс» написал «Воскресный пророк».

Словно жизнь Драко не могла не быть связанной с кем-то из гриффиндорцев. Словно история Драко как антагониста не закончилась на его так-и-не-случившемся седьмом курсе. Словно любому антигерою требовался герой.

*

За отсутствием других дел, Драко решил заняться заказом Лонгботтома в первую очередь.

Хотя делюминатор и придумал Дамблдор, а Драко не мог противопоставить себя ему ни в каком качестве, в конечном счёте Драко разобрался что к чему.

Главное было понять общий механизм действия — и тогда работа шла сама. Драко понял это ещё в школе, раз за разом пытаясь настроить исчезательный шкаф и терпя неудачи.

Он довольно быстро нашёл описание делюминатора в одной из статей, но долго разбирался в чертежах и уточнениях. Провёл необходимые эксперименты. И в четверг, когда делюминатор заработал как надо, отправил Лонгботтому сову.

Долго возиться с его заказом не хотелось. Когда Драко думал об их участившихся встречах, ему становилось как-то не по себе.

Пришлось ускориться. И ничего, что свет в «Горбин и Беркс» и в «Ядах и отравах» напротив исчезал на несколько часов все эти дни. Шайверетч и так его ненавидел. И то же самое Драко мог сказать про Кобба с Уэббом.

— Задерживаетесь, Малфой? — прокряхтел Горбин.

Ему не нравилось, когда он уходил вовремя, теперь — не нравилось, когда Драко в лавке практически жил.

— Собираюсь, сэр, — кивнул Драко, демонстрируя результат своих трудов.

Один проданный проявитель врагов — ближе к Рождеству ежегодно активизировались паникёры и параноики, — два омнинокля и делюминатор Лонгботтома, который Драко успел починить.

Зоркий глаз старьёвщика зацепил последний.

— Не выйдет нам его перекупить, а? Такую вещь с руками оторвут на чёрном рынке, — усмехнулся Горбин.

— Не думаю.

— И почему же, Малфой? — прищурившись, уточнил старик. Его фамилию он всегда произносил с пренебрежением.

— Его принёс Невилл Лонгботтом.

Горбин скривился, как выдернутая из земли мандрагора.

Иногда Драко казалось, что он — последний оставшийся в Магической Англии консерватор, публично отрицавший новую этику.

Горбин то и дело сокрушался о запрете на использование _Непростительных_ и о безобразиях, которые вытворял Кингсли Шеклболт — их новый Министр магии. Впрочем, кроме сокращения того самого чёрного рынка и введения повсеместного учета магических артефактов, ни о каких безобразиях в отношении Горбина Драко не слышал.

— В таком случае не забудьте закрыть лавку, — заключил Горбин и добавил, мрачно посмотрев на его чёрные оксфорды: — И учтите, Малфой, если Шайверетч снова заявиться ко мне с претензиями, вы будете объясняться с ним лично. И возместите все его убытки до последнего кната, ясно? Причём из собственного кармана.

— Да, сэр.

Горбин ушёл, и Драко позволил себе выругаться, злясь и испытывая чувство жалости к самому себе.

Он просто не мог здесь работать. И всё же — только здесь он и мог работать. Чёрт.

*

В другой день Драко как обычно попал на Косой переулок через арку-проход. Теперь, когда он приспособился к маггловской подземке и не шугался автоматики, проверяющей оплату проезда, ездить на работу в Лютный стало немногим хуже, чем аппарировать туда из Малфой-менора или использовать портключ.

Впереди, по только просыпавшейся улице шли Лонгботтом с Уизли.

Последний наверняка держал курс в магазин вредилок брата. И Драко немного (сильно) уязвляло то, как жизнь не только уравняла их с Уизли между собой, но и принизила Драко столь существенно, что ему приходилось работать наёмной силой. В то время как Уизли могли такую силу нанять, работая исключительно на себя, — хотя и в неполном из-за войны составе.

Уизли размахивал руками — типично, — Лонгботтом кивал — ничего удивительного тоже, — и, поравнявшись с ними, Драко прекрасно слышал их разговор.

Не то чтобы он хотел подслушивать, просто его всё ещё удивлял сам факт наличия у неотёсанного грубияна Уизли связной речи.

— Какого чёрта, Невилл? — Уизли даже не пытался снизить тон. — Малфой?! Мы сейчас об одном человеке?

— Не ты ли говорил, что он починил волшебное радио твоего брата? — заметил Лонгботтом.

Он произнёс это без той горячности, которую Драко частенько приходилось слышать от гриффиндорцев. От Поттера.

— Драко и шкаф починил, а потом провёл через него свору Пожирателей.

— Ты же знаешь, что его родители были у Волдеморта практически в заложниках?

— А что насчёт твоих родителей? — спросил Уизли. — Когда их пытала Беллатриса — кстати, родная сестра Нарциссы Малфой, — они тоже бросились предавать своих?

— Мои родители не разумнее зубастой герани, — жёстко сказал Лонгботтом. Драко даже поёжился от тона его голоса.

— Ладно-ладно, извини, — Уизли сбавил обороты.

— Да и какое это имеет значение?

— Ну если тебе всё равно, с кем спать...

Драко резко выдохнул. Не тот поворот разговора, который он ожидал.

Лонгботтом с Уизли замолчали и обернулись.

Драко ускорил шаг и быстро свернул в Лютный, заставив себя не прислушиваться к тому, как заржал Уизли, и как Лонгботтом сказал:

— Болван.

*

Лонгботтом не пришёл за делюминатором ни на следующий день, ни спустя неделю.

Странно, конечно, но в свете случившегося — Драко не возражал. В отличие от появления в лавке Уизли.

— Я за делюминатором, — без расшаркиваний начал он.

— К сожалению, ничем не могу помочь. Делюминаторами не торгуем.

— Какого пикси ты несёшь, Малфой? — взбеленился Уизли. — Я про свой и говорю. Невилл сказал, что пару недель назад отдал его в ремонт. И не кому-то, а тебе, хорьку белобрысому.

Драко постарался сохранить лицо и не бросаться детскими оскорблениями. Только так и он мог выйти из этой перебранки победителем.

— Подтверждающий документ есть?

— Документ?!

— Да, Уизли, документ. Бумага такая. На ней ещё буквы написаны, подписи стоят. Доверенностью называется.

— Какая к чёрту доверенность? — прикрикнул Уизли. У него даже веснушки от возмущения почернели.

В их публичной ненависти друг к другу было что-то очаровательное, подумал Драко. Нечто утерянно-нормальное.

— Малфой, просто отдай мне делюминатор, и я уйду в место поприятнее, к людям, которых не хочу заавадить на месте.

Драко какое-то время делал вид, что проверяет, нет ли делюминатора на одной из полок за прилавком. И когда Уизли прикрикнул:

— Хорош комедию ломать!

Драко помазолил ему глаза ещё немного и, наконец добившись нужной степени раздражения, ушёл в подсобку и вынес делюминатор.

— Проверять будете?

Уизли смерил его убийственным взглядом, взял делюминатор и попробовал погасить свет. Удостоверившись, что всё работает, он кивнул Драко и быстро зашагал на выход.

— Не думай, что я не услышал в твоих словах пассивную угрозу, Уизли, — сказал Драко, когда тот был уже в дверях. — Жди громовещатель из ОМП! _(3)_

— И тебе не хворать, Малфой, — усмехнулся Уизли.

Дверь за ним закрылась со скрипом. Как всегда, когда в лавку заходил чужак.

*

С приближением Рождества из головы Драко вылетело всё лишнее.

Волшебники вели себя прямо как магглы в его районном «Теско». Те спешили закупиться впрок, что-то продать, сдать в ремонт или в химчистку — ту же прачечную, но в два раза дороже — и крайне агрессивно вели себя в транспорте.

Вот и в лавке «Горбин и Беркс» царил нехарактерный ажиотаж и беспросветная тьма заказов.

Кому-то вдруг понадобился старинный, но не подлежащий восстановлению граммофон. Или ремонт волшебного радио, чтобы ненароком не пропустить обращение Министра. Или аукцион, где можно было продать редкие магические артефакты.

Драко, зевая, шёл к магазину, подсвечивая путь люмосом, когда по нелепой случайности едва не врезался в Лонгботтома. 

Тот его не заметил. Казалось, Лонгботтом вообще на всё смотрел не «на», а сквозь.

Это было странно. Даже для Лонгботтома — чудаковато. А Драко так плохо спал последнюю неделю, что не придумал, как съёрничать, и прошёл мимо.

Он вновь встретил Лонгботтома в «Дырявом котле» тем же вечером. Тот сидел за барной стойкой и покачивал в руках бокал огневиски, выглядя максимально нелепо в своей рубашке с воротничком и в вязаной жилетке.

Там же, наклонившись к нему, стояла барменша и что-то говорила, а Лонгботтом качал головой.

Драко видел её здесь и раньше, но не знал имени.

Он прочистил горло и пошёл к ним, нагоняя на себя безмятежный вид.

Не сказать, чтобы Драко нравилось проводить здесь время, но из чистого упрямства он хотел доказать — себе и остальным, — что дискомфортом его не испугать. Он — Малфой другого толка.

— Пинту стаута, пожалуйста, — заказал Драко, отвлекая барменшу от Лонгботтома.

Тот и глазом не повёл, продолжив уныло вертеть свой бокал с огневиски.

Видимо, у Драко всё же были какие-то нездоровые наклонности. Стаутом он неизменно давился, но из раза в раз продолжал его заказывать. Вино в «Дырявом котле» в любом случае было отвратным.

— Ну что, Лонгботтом, — повернулся к нему Драко. — Без делюминатора не сообразил, как дойти?

— Переулок-то тёмный, — пробубнил Лонгботтом спустя долгую паузу.

Оправдание было откровенно так себе.

— Не думал, что у тебя зрение, как у Поттера.

Барменша отлевитировала Драко его стаут и озадаченно уставилась на Лонгботтома.

Драко прекрасно знал такие взгляды — они не сулили ничего хорошего. Обычно так на него смотрела Панси, когда узнавала что-то не от него напрямую, а в пересказе и с чужих слов.

— Делюминатор? Хочешь сказать, тот парень, о котором ты говорил, Малфой?!

— Ханна, — прервал её Лонгботтом, краснея на глазах.

Складывалось впечатление, что он только о нём и говорил. При этом за всё время ни разу не поговорив с самим Драко.

— Ханна? — спросил Драко, хотя Лонгботтом по-прежнему на него не смотрел.

Что ж, подумал он. В рутине, которой Драко жил весь последний год, была особенно сладка месть.

— Мы учились вместе, — нехотя ответил Лонгботтом.

— Мы?

— Ханна Аббот, — повторил Лонгботтом, словно теперь-то Драко точно должен был понять, о ком речь. — Она училась на Хаффлпаффе в наш год. Наверняка у Слизерина были сдвоенные пары не только с Гриффиндором.

— И с чего бы мне интересоваться хаффлпаффцами? — парировал Драко, отпив из стакана и поморщившись.

Всё же стаут — редкостная дрянь.

— Вот ты, Лонгботтом, — продолжил Драко, не дав ему и слова вставить. — Ты можешь назвать хоть кого-то с Хаффлпаффа кроме Диггори и своей подружки?

— Ханна моя подруга. Не подружка, — уточнил Лонгботтом.

Очень уж он был дотошным до деталей, Драко не интересовавших. Или интересовавших?

— Не суть.

— Сьюзен Боунс, Эрни Макмиллан, Джастин Финч-Флетчли… — начал перечислять Лонгботтом.

— Кто это вообще?

Лонгботтом покачал головой, и Драко позволил себе улыбнуться.

Общаться с Лонгботтомом оказалось на удивление легко. А на сближение с людьми Драко обычно требовалось больше времени и гораздо больше мужества.

Они помолчали снова, и Драко огляделся. Незаметно для себя, он допил пиво, и они с Лонгботтомом переместились за столик подальше от барной стойки.

Мимо его носа пронеслась повозка с оленями и приговаривающим «Хоу-хоу-хоу!» Санта-Клаусом, сыплющим снопом искр из ушей.

Драко к своему ужасу поотвык от всего такого. Волшебного. Само собой разумеющегося.

— И каково это — жить среди магглов? — внимательно глядя на него, спросил Лонгботтом.

Драко что, совсем забылся и начал озвучивать свои мысли вслух? Или хаффлпаффка — они все были как неизученный вид! — подмешала в его пиво Сыворотку правды?

— Милли и Нотт — отстой, но должен сказать, они вполне функциональные волшебники.

— Вы живёте вместе? — удивился Лонгботтом.

— Так было проще привыкнуть к маггловскому окружению и жизни... и дешевле, — Драко вздохнул.

Признавать последнее было особенно неприятно.

— Сейчас я даже привык ко всему этому, — усмехнулся Драко. — Но когда первый раз брился — лицо неделю не заживало. В меноре для всего были эльфы или магия.

Драко только оказавшись один на один с чайником и газовой плитой понял, что упрямое малфоевское отрицание всего маггловского и неволшебного погубило отца. Увеличило его беспомощность.

Лонгботтом словно и эту его меланхолию считал безошибочно. Он вообще как-то подозрительно зорко отмечал в Драко его перемыкающие состояния задумчивости и тоски с живым энтузиазмом.

— А на первой квартире… — Драко снова оживился, припомнив случай с цветком. — Я тогда снимал её у знакомой моей тёти. Она… Ну в общем, владелица была сквиббом.

Вот, что творил с ним алкоголь. Но бежать было некуда. Да и выступать Драко любил, а Лонгботтом явно умел слушать.

— Представь, она запрещала мне поливать её маггловские цветы — _фокусы_ — с помощью _Агуаменти_! Говорила, так они быстрей зачахнут, ведь не переносят магии, как и она сама.

Лонгботтом рассмеялся вдруг. А ведь пол-вечера сидел с кислой рожей.

— Фикусы.

— Что?

— Думаю, что растения, которые ты сейчас упомянул — они называются фикусы.

— Хорошо, Лонгбутон, — надулся Драко. — Приму к сведению ваше ценное замечание.

В конце концов Драко был скорее механиком и ликвидатором заклятий-самоучкой, чем гербологом.

Фикус был ценен просто потому, что отчаянно хотел жить.

Драко слишком часто ловил себя на похожей мысли.

*

— Знаешь, я только сейчас понял, что так и не спросил, почему ты тогда сидел с таким видом и пил один.

— С каким?

— Ну знаешь…

Невилл явно не знал, а Драко не знал, хочет ли знать ответы на все свои вопросы.

— Растерянным.

— Я… — Невилл почесал затылок. Вдохнул-выдохнул. — Я настолько привык скрывать это, что привычка стала второй натурой.

О. Драко прекрасно понимал, что он имел в виду.

Язык Невилла не заплетался, и всё же он заговорил слишком быстро для того, кто и в лучшие дни с трудом находил слова:

— Мои родители… они находятся на лечении в Мунго. Под постоянным присмотром колдомедиков, но шансов на выздоровление нет. Они никого не узнают, включая бабушку и меня. Не говорят. Ходят под себя. — К концу его голос совсем стих и стал прогорклым. — Бабушка давно уговаривает меня оставить их, но я…

— Ты их сын.

— Да. И поэтому не могу от них отказаться. Они ведь не отказывались от меня, так просто... вышло.

Драко коснулся его плеча, ненадолго задержав руку.

Он понимал, правда.

Драко слишком хорошо его понимал.

*

«Драко, пр...»

«Сын!»

«Мы с твоей мамой будем рады, если ты проведёшь Рождество с нами».

Отец посылал ему уже третий по счёту громовещатель.

Драко хотел бы проигнорировать и этот, но не мог. Даже не потому, что его звал отец — словно это по-прежнему был его дом, словно всё как раньше, — а потому, что в его словах было «мы».

Он думал: мама просит — значит, надо.

*

На Рождество Невилл прислал ему комнатное растение с сердцевидными листьями и точно такими же, только красными, цветами. _(4)_

Не разговор по душам, но тоже ничего. Десять очков Гриффиндору.

*

— Привет.

Драко выглянул из-за прилавка.

У Невилла вся шапка была в снегу, а нос и щёки раскраснелись, словно он долго гулял на морозе без всяких согревающих чар.

Драко удивился, что он здесь забыл, но, конечно, не стал спрашивать.

— Привет. Ещё что-то у твоих друзей не пережило рождественские праздники?

— У меня, — слишком быстро ответил Невилл.

— Конечно, — махнул головой Драко.

Он, как круп, чуял за милю чужую брехню.

Невилл достал палочку и очистил вещи от снега, прежде чем снять шапку и развязать шарф. Кажется не заклинание — пустяк, но Драко на собственном опыте знал, что такая магия требовала недюжинной концентрации и опыта.

— У Симуса сломалось радио, — сдался Невилл.

— Будь здесь Горбин, он бы напомнил, что мы специализируемся на тёмной магии. Это есть на нашей вывеске, — Драко сокрушённо вздохнул. — Ладно, давай сюда.

— Спасибо.

Невилл потоптался на месте, пряча глаза.

Он предложил ему выпить чаю, но Невилл, поблагодарив, отказался.

Драко уже ничего не понимал.

*

Через приоткрытое окно было слышно, как на улице вовсю завывал ветер.

Драко казалось, что он снова спит, но декорации его сна были из реальной жизни. Малфой-менор. Крики, доносившиеся из подвала, из гостиной, со двора. Крики родителей, которые раньше не только не ссорились — не повышали друг на друга голос.

— Кто работать будет? — как всегда без стука ворвалась в его комнату Милли.

Видимо Тео снова ночевал не дома или уже ушёл. Обычно Милли доставала его.

Драко что-то неразборчиво промычал, зарывшись носом в подушку.

— Горбин выпрет тебя под зад, если начнёшь филонить.

Судя по тому, как прогнулся матрац, Милли забралась на его кровать.

— И это ты мне говоришь?

— Мне одной на тебя не плевать.

— Ну конечно, — съязвил Драко. — Ты просто бережёшь свои деньги.

— Не без этого, — хихикнула Милли и резко стащила с Драко одеяло.

Спал он голым. Совсем.

— Какого пикси ты творишь?!

Милли оценивающе оглядела его фигуру, цокнула языком:

— Опять ничего не ешь? Перед гриффером своим выделываешься?

Драко закатил глаза и грубо указал Милли на дверь:

— Выйди. Я уже встал, видишь?

— Вижу, — хмыкнула Милли и быстро ретировалась, прежде чем в ход пошла бы магия.

Во что превратилась его жизнь!

*

— Как так вышло, что в той статье «об изменившихся за лето участниках Битвы» о тебе не было ни слова? — спросил Драко, когда они с Невиллом встретились в «Дырявом котле» в середине февраля.

Паб был украшен тонной разноцветных сердец и парящих под потолком купидонов. (Одним словом, Драко едва мог это выносить.)

— Потому что я мало кому интересен?

Драко смерил его взглядом.

— Ты зарубил Нагайну и достал меч из Распределяющей шляпы. Могу сказать, что даже _с той стороны забора_ это выглядело впечатляюще!

— Думаю, я не сделал ничего, чтобы не сделал на моём месте Рон, или Симус, или Дин. Гарри — вот кому досталось больше всех.

Драко возвёл глаза к потолку.

— Поттер то, Поттер сё, — Драко изобразил рвотные позывы. — Ваш Поттер мне уже в печёнках сидит.

Невилл пожал плечами и отпил своё пиво.

Демократичнее человека было не найти, ведь они запросто могли начать спорить.

— Значит, ты нигде не работаешь? — спросил Драко, чтобы перевести тему.

— Сложно сказать.

— Так объясни проще.

— И да, и нет. Я путешествую по Британии и составляю справочник магических цветов и растений. Вроде «Фантастических тварей и где их искать» Ньюта Скамандера. Это не совсем работа, но мне пообещали неплохой гонорар во «Флориш и Блоттс», когда я закончу.

Невилл покраснел. Он, как и Драко, явно не любил разговоры о деньгах.

— Во всяком случае, обещанный гонорар должен покрыть мои основные расходы, а большего мне не нужно. Осенью я уже посетил Белфаст. В марте собираюсь в северный, а затем в западный Уэльс.

— Ясно.

Драко, в который раз подумал, что будь родители с самого начала на _той_ стороне, его жизнь могла сложиться иначе. Он бы тоже путешествовал. Возможно, коллекционировал темномагические артефакты. Изредка чинил их, потому что в Драко всегда была эта страсть. И он уж точно не стал бы работать на такого брюзгу как Горбин-как-его-там-младший по пять, а то и по шесть дней в неделю.

— Хочешь? — отвлёк его Невилл, предлагая Драко сырные палочки.

Невилл постоянно заказывал их в «Дырявом котле», и Драко боялся представить, что стало бы с его фигурой, начни он питаться так каждую пятницу. Не говоря о том, чтобы есть их каждый день.

— Я всё-таки работаю в продажах, Лонгботтом, — усмехнулся Драко. — Из нас двоих Горбин обычно ставит на моё лицо, если ему нужно продать очередную пустышку втридорога.

— Уэльс, Драко, — возразил Невилл, посмотрев на него в упор. Его губы блестели от масла. — Ты можешь поехать со мной в Уэльс.

Предложение казалось шуткой. Бредом. Продвинутой легилименцией, на которую Невилл совершенно точно был не способен. Драко и ответил — полушутя:

— Я не могу оставить своё счастье _(4)_ , Невилл, — он покачал головой. — Только не на Милли с Тео! Они ведь зальют его, или засушат, или подожгут. Я тебе не предатель.

— Ты можешь взять его с собой, — убеждённо сказал Невилл.

Спросил:

— Любишь поезда?

**Примечания:**

1\. Имеется в виду фикус гинсенг (лат. _Ficus microcarpa ginseng_ ).

2\. На свитере Невилла предполагалась надпись:

_someone: how many friends do you have?_  
_me: planty_

В буквальном переводе игра слов с «много» и «растения», к сожалению, теряется, но поделиться деталью-то хочется!

3\. Отдел магического правопорядка _(сокр.)_.

4\. Антуриум Андре (лат. _Anthurium andraeanum_ ). Так же известный как «мужское счастье».  
  


**Author's Note:**

> В тексте, помимо прочего, есть отсылки на книжный канон и одна единственная - на песню из нового альбома чудесной белоруской исполнительницы palina :))


End file.
